


Protection

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion, Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: No matter which universe you visit, Isamu/Lance feels he has to protect Akira/Keith from himself.





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King Golion, Voltron Defender of the Universe, or Voltron Legendary Defender.
> 
> Author Note: This spans across all three incarnations of Voltron. This is also Kurogane Isamu/Kogane Akira (Golion), Lance/Keith (DotU), and Klance (VLD).

"Protection"

Isamu looked at the still form of his captain. Why did he have to take the shot for him? He was constantly worried for Akira. He sat forward in his chair. Isamu brushed Akira's bangs from his eyes in a loving manner. His hands ghosted over the bandages wrapped around the young man's shoulder before ending up on his hand. "Aki, why did you do that?"

He had hung on to consciousness long enough to form Golion. After the battle was won and they separated into lions, he lost consciousness, and Black Lion had plummeted to the ground, crash landing before anyone could get to him. It took all of the lions to tow Black back to the castle. Isamu had been the one to pry the hatch open and check on their leader. He had been thrown from the seat with his helmet off. He checked his pulse and found it weak but constant. He checked to make sure his neck wasn't injured. Fortunately, it wasn't. He picked him up and carried him out of his lion.

Pressure on his hand jolted Isamu out of his memories. His eyes sought out Akira's face just in time to see his black eyes open. "Isa?"

"Aki, don't scare me like that!" Isamu gently put his forehead against his boyfriend's. 

"I never intend to scare you," Akira said softly. He didn't get to say anything else, because Isamu pressed his lips to his. Akira could feel his face heat up in slight embarrassment. He blushed easily, and Isamu took every chance he could to make him blush, usually in private though.

"I don't want to lose you, Aki."

"Never. No matter where you are, I will find you, Isa."

%%%

Lance stared at Keith in shock. Why was he up when he should have been resting? He marched up to the clearly exhausted man, picked him up bridal style, and carried him out of the room. "Why don't you ever listen to doctor's orders?"

"It's just a scratch, Lance."

"That's not a scratch, Keith! You almost needed stitches! You lost consciousness and crashed Black Lion! You are lucky I found you!"

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to find you," Keith replied in a soft voice.

Lance stopped walking and stared at Keith. "What?"

"I...I don't know why I said that. It sounded familiar though."

Lance put his forehead against Keith's. "Don't disobey doctor's orders or I will strap you to the bed!"

Keith was successful in hiding his grin but couldn't hide his blush. Lance enjoyed making him blush.

%%%

"End training sequence!" Lance yelled, stalking up to his still injured boyfriend.

Keith turned around and deactivated his bayard, it disappearing from his hand. "Lance, what-"

He didn't get to finish his question as the Blue Paladin was right in his face. "Why are you training? Didn't Shiro tell you NOT to be in here for at least three days? You just got out of a cryopod, for crying out loud!"

Keith backed up, so he could look at Lance without going cross-eyed. "I don't like to be idle."

Lance scooped up Keith bridal style and carried him out of the training deck. "You are going to rest if I have to keep you company."

Keith buried his face in Lance's neck, trying to stop the purr rising in his chest. Lance rubbed his cheek against Keith's hair and could make out the beginnings of a purr. He loved making him purr.

Fin


End file.
